


Mile High Club

by Eating23333



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eating23333/pseuds/Eating23333
Summary: 高空炮 _(:з」∠)_食用愉快





	

**Author's Note:**

> 高空炮 _(:з」∠)_食用愉快

飞机乘务长是你一个月没见的男朋友是种什么样的体验？

安田章大觉得他在抬头看到制服系大仓忠义的时候可以立马写出一篇万字论文来，即使百分之五十的内容都可能被和谐。眼下他的男友温柔而平静的声音正从广播里传来，对各位旅客来说大约是舒心旅程的开始，不过进了安田的耳朵里就像点燃了火药的引线，别误会，他可一点都不激动雀跃，毕竟那个广播里的低音炮昨晚还说自己能早点回家一解两人相思之苦，却在安田苦苦等待一个白天之后连个影都没见着。十二个小时的红眼航班一点都不好熬，特别是在前一天一点没睡的情况下，安田此刻困意混着愤怒，就想冲上去揪着大仓的领子问问好不容易休息的空到底跑哪里野去了，一双眼睛都熬得通红，活像是被逼急了的兔子，凶猛，还会咬人。

大仓跟的航线总是变动，最近连安田也搞不清楚他到底在那条线上，坐在位子上的小个子叹了口气，想着好歹如今能见一面，但又不甘心地捏紧了拳头，总觉得不该就这么放过大仓。安田边上的座位全都空着，关西机场飞美国的红眼航班，在平日里本来人也不是很多，公文包被他放在隔壁的位子上，他抻了抻自己不得不穿上的黑西装——谁让他一下飞机过三个小时就要敢去开会呢，在座位上侧了侧身，打算就这么闭目养神一会儿，顺便以行动漠视大仓，以表达自己的愤怒。

“先生您好，打扰了，请问您需要毯子吗？”好吧，一闭上眼某个熟悉的低音就响了起来。

面前的男人嘴角展着职业性的上扬弧度，眼睛微眯，制服上闪耀的金属扣子令安田离不开眼，他不情愿地睁开眼睛，扬起下巴看着依旧弯腰微笑的男友说道，“谢谢，但我想我可能不止需要毯子。”

大仓平静的微笑似乎出现了一丝裂痕，他挑了挑眉毛，又环望了整个机舱，确认了乘客们都正打算入眠或已经入眠的状态，才又把身子俯下一些，用几不可闻的气音在安田的耳边念着：“那我给您，准备一下特殊服务。”

高挑的乘务长说完便转身走开了，只余下最后一抹流连的眼神扫过安田的全身，肯定是全身，安田有些愤恨地想，每次大仓对自己有不正当企图的时候，这个眼神就像是扫描仪里的绿光，恨不得穿透衣服把他整个人都扫干净。

倒要看看他能玩出什么花样，安田的睡意被兴奋起来的神经一扫而空。

 

“您的毯子。”大仓没出现，倒是来了个一样高挑的双马尾空姐，和善地递过了整整齐齐的一方紫色毛毯，然后转身走进厨房不知去准备些什么了。安田捏着一个角慢慢打开毛毯，然后出乎意料地，又在意料之中，完全展开的的时候发现了躺在毛毯中心的一枚小纸条。

“20min”

安田看了眼手表，又默默给自己定了个时，闭上眼，嘴角忍不住上翘。

等手上轻微的振动唤醒自己的一刹那，安田睁开眼睛在模糊的视野中看到大仓急匆匆走进洗手间，“使用中”示意灯的亮起似乎让安田的思维也被点亮了，他缓缓站起来，又想了想，从公文包最里面的夹层掏出一个粉色的小包，塞进自己衬衣上方的口袋。

额，对，是草莓味的。

敲门的瞬间门就开了，安田几乎是被拽进了洗手间里，在门锁合上的时候被大仓死死压在门板上。大仓摘掉了帽子，制服外套和衬衣却还扣得一丝不苟，他低下头咬住安田的下唇，在对方轻声的呜咽下转而吸吮起来，将舌头与安田的相交缠，舔弄着舌根，又缓慢地扫过牙槽，像是在品尝什么难得的美食。那股安田身上若有若无的海盐鼠尾草香气时不时窜进他的鼻子里，如同最好的催情剂，令大仓的手急不可耐地向安田下身探去，安田被他吻得满脸通红，却又沉溺于这久违的恋人的气息里，只好闭着眼回吻，口中的津液淌出的速度太快，简直像是越吸越多一般，液体从嘴角划出一道湿迹，又顺着脖子上突出的血管蔓延至领口之下。

直到大仓的手指拨弄起已经暴露在外的性器，安田才在微凉的空气中找回了半点理智，可恶，怎么能就这样一炮泯恩仇？明明白天都快把自己等成了望夫石，大仓也没回一个消息说句抱歉，绝不能就这么放过他啊！

“呜——”但是当一个月未见的男友正蹲下来含进安田的阴茎的时候，说出来的谴责也只能化为一句呻吟了。

大仓跪在地上两脚分开，深蓝色的制服裤子中间鼓出一个小包，安田发誓他只看了一眼，但是对方的好兴致也莫名让自己更加兴奋了，他的性器被大仓一点一点吞进去，恋人正专注地闭着眼用舌头描摹柱身上的血管，吸吮的时候又发出“啵、啵”的水声。湿热紧致的感觉包围着性器顶端，大仓另一只手玩弄着下方的囊袋，又在会阴的地方来回戳弄，难耐的哼声暴露在安田的鼻音里，涌上头顶的快感令他不由自主地轻轻摆起腰来，在大仓的嘴里由慢及快，深深浅浅地抽插着。飞机的轰鸣声让他在释放的极点失声尖叫出来，却又立马将尾音遏制在喉咙里，毕竟被其他人听到这种事，对于尚存羞耻心的安田来说可是无法想象的。

大仓嘴里的膻腥味还没褪去，他又站起身捧着小个子亲吻起来，嘴角的白浊有意无意地蹭到安田的脸上，耳垂上，甚至喉结上，他随着飞机飞行引起的轻微的晃动节奏蹭着安田的刚刚释放过的性器，即使是隔着布料，安田都能感受到恋人滚烫的温度，他边仰着头与大仓交换吐息，边从衬衣口袋里掏出粉色的小包，好吧，他屈服了，一炮泯恩仇的确是存在的，虽然那么不甘心，身体里的每一个细胞却都叫嚣着想要被大仓爱抚，这事的丢脸程度简直不亚于在高空上做爱被发现。

“等等。”大仓突然离开了安田的唇瓣，即使两个人的喘息都还未平复，“你不会以为要在这里做全套吧。”

那枚草莓味的小包装此时在空气来显得尤为尴尬。

“我的意思是，Yasu觉得我会冒险和你做全套吗？”大仓又眯起了眼睛，这准没好事，这就是狡猾的标志啊！安田在心里疯狂呐喊，但身体却因为未被满足的情状而发着软，他想了半天，才从牙缝里挤出一个疑问的音节。

“嗯？”

“要是丢工作怎么办？”大仓这么说着，又重新抱住安田，手却向安田的后穴伸去，中指还粘着未干的体液，有意无意地撩拨着后方的褶皱。

“我和工作到底谁重要？”安田气鼓鼓的咬了口大仓的侧脸，又拉扯着他不安分的手不让他深入。

“那就要看Yasu怎么表示了。”不怀好意的男人从裤子里掏出两个小东西。

一个是蓝的，一个是绿的。

唯一的共同点是，它们都挺小的，而且还能震动。

“Yasu喜欢哪个啊？”大仓低低地笑了。

“你！嗯啊——”安田的指责还梗在喉咙里，那里就被中指贯穿了，一个月都没有被“关爱”过的地方又热又紧，将大仓的手指牢牢吸住，逼得大仓也只好拍了两下安田的屁股，又凑上去亲吻他的脖颈，才让后面的肌肉渐渐放松下来。

“最近，自己弄的时候，后面都没有用过么——”

乘务长咬着乘客安田先生的耳垂，说出的下流话让安田都不忍直视，他一边感受着大仓加入了第二根手指，有条不紊地搅动戳刺着甬道的软肉，一边心里忿忿地想这个衣冠禽兽的大仓真应该让他那些认为他是好好先生的同事见识见识，不对，好像也不能见识，衣冠禽兽的时候只能在自己面前展现才是。

“嗯——因为要大仓先生……才能让我高潮啊……”先生两个字被加了重音，小个子带着情欲的沙哑声音听得大仓牙痒痒，有时候和恋人的相互撩拨真像一场博弈，他暗暗想，然后艰难地忍住了提枪上阵的想法，把蓝色的小东西往甬道里一塞。

“呜——啊……”小巧的跳蛋被手指一点一点往里推，另一只手还在安田的大腿根处来回抚弄，西裤和棉质内裤一起被褪到了膝盖处，后穴辗转碾磨出的快意让安田不得不揽住大仓的脖颈，他用鼻尖蹭着大仓有些粗糙的制服布料，低吟着呼出一阵又一阵热气，在大仓的锁骨处打着转。

“喜欢？”仍在专心致志向里开拓的男人咬住了趴伏在他怀里的安田，衔着他的耳垂说些意味不明的话。安田瞪了他一眼，分出手找准位置重重的揉搓了几下大仓的下身，硬挺的触感出卖了恋人处变不惊的表情，大仓在同时倒吸一口凉气，手上的动作也没了轻重，手指猛地一按，正好令蓝色的小球抵上前列腺。新一轮的刺激让安田睁大了眼睛，前面又一次硬了起来。

蓝色的细线和开关不知何时被贴在了大腿根上，安田反应过来时大仓都帮他穿好了裤子，不，等等，穿好裤子？安田喘着粗气看大仓蹲下来拨弄了两下已经勃起的性器，然后把裤子们一并向上提，皮带扣喀嗒一声锁住了所有欲望。

安田回过神来的时候自己已经被男友推出了洗手间，是的，他惊恐的抬起头甚至能看到最后一排那个老爷爷仰头睡得正香。他回头想要敲门，却发现使用中的灯醒目的亮着，用力推了两下都推不开，此时后穴麻痒的感觉正向他袭来，安田只能艰难地朝座位走去。

明明只有几米，恰好抵在敏感处的玩具却在迈出每一步时洗刷着安田的神志，带动的摩擦细微而磨人，前方还被束缚在剪裁正好的西裤里，他不得不弯着腰掩饰赧人的情状。但公众场合下糟糕的触感居然令他不住地收缩着甬道，肌肉像是不听使唤一般牢牢吸住还在不停按摩前列腺的橡胶，即使乘客们都在酣睡，他依然有种暴露在他人视野下的羞耻感，神经也因害怕被发现而紧绷。

终于坐在位置上的时候，两腿已经由于快感而不住地打颤了，他抬头环顾四周，发现那个双马尾的空姐又出现了，这回手上拿着橙汁径直向他走来。安田慌张地想要止住震颤的双腿，试着把腿架起来却在不经意间压到了内侧的开关，推升了一档的幅度令他差点惊叫出声，他捂着嘴急急忙忙将毯子盖在重点部位，两颊的温度骤然上升，盯着空乘的眼睛都蒙上了一层水汽。那空姐倒是一眼都没瞧神情异样的乘客，只是低头送上了饮料。

“先生，您的橙汁。”空姐一放下饮料便转身离开，在平时这冷漠程度可能直接要被投诉。

“诶？”不过安田被折磨得够呛，根本没空考虑这些，他都仅仅表示了惊讶的情感，连道谢都忘了。

但他很快就瞄到了杯垫上底下的纸条。

打开的一瞬间安田几乎翻着白眼脑补出了大仓恶意撒娇的语气：“玩的时候要小心，不然会被发现哦。5min。”

后穴传来的震动还未结束，而食髓知味的男人已经开始无法满足于中档的频率，后穴缩紧的频率越来越快，他夹着腿向前倾，让开关再次被挤压。瞬间席卷而来的疯狂震动让安田抓紧了扶手，手上的青筋都因为用力而凸显出来，飞行的噪音掩盖住了嗡嗡的振动，毯子又为他前方撑出的形状提供了绝好的掩蔽。小个子在座位上随着碾磨地节奏轻轻磨蹭着，眼睛盯着自己的手表都快失去焦距，这五分钟简直像是漫长的一晚。

再次敲响厕所门的时候，安田几乎是跌了进去，他的手撑在洗手台上，屁股高高撅起，大仓一边啃咬着他的锁骨一边将裤子全部褪下，前面已经湿的不成样子，少许白浊粘在裤子上，像是刚才留下的罪证。大仓乘务长顺着细线拉出了还在震动的湿漉漉的跳蛋丢在一边，异物排出的感觉令安田打了个颤栗，随即大仓便让自己的灼热在穴口磨蹭着，却又不急着进去，压着安田一个劲儿舔弄他的耳垂，问道：“那个小东西和我，到底谁更能让Yasu爽啊？”

安田的嗓子喑哑，即使两腿软得要大仓搂着腰扶住，嘴上也毫不留情：“还不知道呢，试试？”

身后的人抿着嘴不说话，肉刃却一捅到底，远超玩具尺寸的性器将后穴填的饱涨，顶端磨过刚才已被刺激了无数次的前列腺，然后毫不留情地抽插起来，每一次都退到穴口，又深深顶进去，安田被顶地连呜咽都说不出来，只能跟着剧烈的动作摆着腰，飞机的轰鸣声仿佛在耳边被放大了，他眯着眼睛都分不出是自己在摇晃还是洗手台在摇晃。

湿热的内壁吞吐着大仓的性器，交合的地方由于囊袋拍击发出的水声也湮没在那些噪音里，安田看着镜子里上半身依旧整齐笔挺的两个人，下身却正交融在一起，心理和生理上的双重快感将他榨得精神涣散，腰以下的部位几乎要被大仓撞得散架。

“啊……啊Tacchon……太厉害了……”什么理智什么怄气，沉溺在快感中的小个子只能断断续续地吐露出心声，然后转过头和恋人索吻，他们继续纠缠着，然后将舒爽的音调吞入腹中。

“Yasu，Yasu……”大仓开始了最后的冲刺，他加快了动作直直往敏感点顶去，在唇舌交缠的间隙低声呼唤着恋人的名字，“好想你啊……”

说出口的想念成为了快感决堤的最后一波浪潮，安田咬上了恋人的下唇，感受着内壁在瞬间被滚烫的液体冲刷，他的性器也抖动着释放了出来，两个人紧贴着渡过了情潮的余韵，在还未平静下来的心跳中缓慢地亲吻着彼此。

 

“咬出血了啊，Yasu。”清理完的两个人重新回到了座位上，大仓压根没有回到乘务人员那边的打算，就坐在旁边的空位置上，搂着自己许久未见的小男友，还有些委屈的指着刚才新创造出的伤口想讨要安慰。

“我可不负责善后，倒是你，不回去工作没事吗？”安田有气无力地说道，他只抬了抬眼皮，这场运动真是做的他身心俱疲，嘛，虽然的确是很满足了。

“啊我真的是太惨了——”大仓压低了声音，显得更可怜了。

“大仓忠义。”双马尾的空姐不知什么时候出现在了他的面前，“以后别再让我帮忙了好么？”

“仓子！”大仓抬头看了眼满脸冷漠的空姐，又转头和安田介绍起来，“Yasu，这是我的表妹！”

表妹？怪不得工作时的气场那么像，不，仓子的气场好像更强一些。

“你表妹也不会再帮你第二次。”仓子翻了个白眼，“还有我才是乘务长。”

“是是是，你是！”安田第一次觉得原来自己男朋友还能这么狗腿，不，等等，仓子是乘务长？

大仓在安田震惊的眼神里摊开手掌，那是一张座位号紧贴着他的机票。

“后面我有三天假，我想陪你嘛，给你个惊喜。”

“诶——？”

嗯，安田先生的这三天假期，可能要承受一些工作以外的劳累了。

 

 

 

 ----------------------------

仓子：什么辣鸡小情侣，草莓味的TT都不知道带走，妈蛋，下次再帮大仓忠义我是狗！

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
